screamacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Filth
Ira Amsel '''(née Ranka) more commonly known as Ira Ranka or simply '''Filth '''is a dorm leader in Scream Academy, twin sister to Holy and wife to Alill. Before Game World '''Ira Ranka was one of two children, older twin and only daughter of General Johann Ranka, widowed man who remarried only to leave his young wife with her stepchildren and go to war again. Children were told their biological mother died in war. Had it been truth or not, twins never learnt. However, as they have gotten older and older, they realized there was more to them and their family than they had been told - they noticed they healed faster than other kids, so fast that fire and toxins could do nothing to them. They could control blood to their own bidding. Although she couldn't explain it, their new mother didn't seem to mind it at all. Their father never came home again and news of him eventually stopped coming completely. Only thing they knew was that he was sent in general direction of Russia, which in all wasn't much to go by. Even if only teens, twins decided to go and search for their father. Somewhere along the way, they had a fight that left them both fighting for their own lives. Children who were raised to think as soldiers wouldn't have a problem to kill each other only because they didn't want to use the same path for same destination. They eventually parted. Soon Ira met Jack and the two continued travelling together, even though German girl didn't trust the other at all. They wandered around together for years before arriving at Game World, a dimension where Jack promised Ira she would find what she wanted - her father. Game World and Great War In Game World, Ira met with Gustavo once again. Old quarrel forgotten, the twins sided once again, not to part once again. However, no information about their father could be found anywhere. Eventually, Jack and Dale - a person Gustavo has met once he left his sister - made the twins side with Una, ruthless sorceress that wanted to take over Game World. Although they didn't see a point in Una's rivarly with Reena Fullbits, twins joined the war because that was the only thing they knew - to fight and to never give up. Ira was soon renamed Filth. Filth, much to her own dismay, fought alongside Dementia and lost the battle to Francesca Nero and Hilda Khel, who enslaved Filth and Dementia respectively. Filth was to be beheaded for her beast-like behaviour during the war and the crimes she did. Holy, her brother, even though seemingly weaker, has resisted all until the day Filth was to be beheaded; he gave himself in on one condition - his sister to be spared, even if it meant that he would lose his life. He was caught, but his condition was not respected. Filth was to be exeuted, but cunning General would die in her own way - she detached her head before the Guillotine descended. Her head stayed connected with her lower body through only one blood string, but it was enough for her to survive. She was chained in Scaffold ever since. Alill and Ramiel In 40 years of being in Scaffold, Filth has met Alill and slowly, denying in all the way (even to the day) fell in love with the man. After going so far to even free her, claiming that he won't be responsible for it, she accepted his proposal to marry him. He couple has a child. Alill, who used to be a Hall Monitor in Scream Academy, has been called to teach. However, after death and Reena Fullbits and disappearance and Tien and Dieter, school needed new dorm leaders. Ramiel Bauman, even though Holy has almost killed his father during the war, hired the twins as dorm leaders with no conditions save for one: that Rankas are loyal to school and do their best to save students. As he said nothing of being nice, Filth still terrorized those from her and Holy's dorm alike. Dementia Dementia is Filth's arch-rival and perhaps the most hated person for one simple reason - she used to be engaged to Holy. As Dementia is also working in the Academy and is also in Dieter dorm, Filth does various things to tick her off - such as messing with her breakfast, spitting in her glass and knocking it over, tossing her bed out of dorm and even buying her children's clothing (teasing because Dementia is extremely short). However, even though this now seems as a children rivarly, it has ran way deeper before; during the war. Before the last battle, leading Generals of Una's army all had to sleep together in small bed because there was nothing else in the bed - Filth is said to be hugging Dementia all to tightly, presumably in unsuccessful attempt to strangle her in sleep. As she could not kill her, not before and not then, she has gauged the girl's eyes out when they were enslaved together. Some even said - bare handed. Dementia is said to have retrieved them after her death from a shapeshifter, hence the reason Dementia's eyes color shifts from bright to dull blue. Additional Info *Filth believes woman is destined to be subordinate to man therefore she refers to herself as a 'him' or 'male'. She even goes so far that she teachers her 18 month boy that he has 'father' (Alill) and 'dad' (herself). *Even though she claims she hates Dementia, she keeps sitting beside her during the meals. However, it may be only because she wants to tick the other woman off. *Frowns upon Cross Cross for being with Holy. *Ira is a also used as male name; perhaps that's also stirring her to refer to herself as to a male person.